


Architect of Dreams

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Cid finds the company of the Imperial soldiers unnecessary but an order is an order...





	Architect of Dreams

The short man who watched the landscape quieter than usual as the airship was cruising the quiet immensity of the orange sky could not help but remembering again and again the words of the ruthless ruler of The Empire. Letting out of his mouth more than a sigh while fidgeted in his seat, noticing the dark well sprung belts that kept him secure against his body. 

 _“Do not be impatient, soon we will reach the destination. “_ A calm voice said kindly not very far. A soft little laugh followed his words by his partner inside the small control area. Both soldiers well versed in the art of flying.

For a moment the doctor could escape of his worries and an expression of gratitude changed his tired and concerned face. If all went right, he would not have problems finding the rest of the team in Thamasa. According to reports provided prior the trip, Thamasa didn´t seem a place densely populated or of large extension in maps  what Cid found advantageous when it came the moment  to know new places. Despite the pressure in his chest, he managed to close his eyes and sleep until one of the soldiers had to indicate him the end of the journey. The decline was incredibly smooth so the mature scientist not even noticed that. Suddenly feeling a slight blush crossing his face, Cid proceeded to get rid of the belts that had kept him safe for the sole purpose of getting up and leaving the metallic nacelle. As the three men got away, the imposing and elongated red blood oval with the unmistakable symbol of the Empire seemed a red point in the middle of the meadow.  
  


 _“Emm… Gentlemen, I think I won´t need your presence inside Thamasa.”_ The short man felt like saying the two men that were standing behind him when he stopped and turned his head before entering the location. _“Anyway, thank you for the detail.”_

 _“We have orders.”_ But one of them sentenced, getting serious. _“I hope you can understand it.”_ He added with a shrug.

 _“Yeah… Sure.”_ Cid found himself sighing and nodding. The problem would be the acceptance of military forces for Thamasa´s wary habitants. Besides he felt too exahusted to add more worries to his mind, the few forces he retained would be used to enjoy himself with the view of the town, illuminated by multiple and ancient chandeliers… 


End file.
